sim3pediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Discussioni utente:Sim3 Lele
Benvenuto! Ciao a tutti, e benvenuti nella mia pagina delle discussioni. Se sei entrato qui significa che hai qualche problemino con la Sim3pedia: non esitare a chiedere! Sono qui apposta. Dunque cosa aspetti?! Sulla barra in alto c'è un pulsante a forma di nuvoletta: cliccalo e scrivi il tuo problema, la tua domanda, o anche il tuo saluto; insomma, tutto quel che vuoi. E non dimenticare di dare un titolo alla discussione, così la pagina sarà più ordinata. Alla fine firmati, tramite l'apposito pulsante Signature che trovi in alto, insieme agli strumenti di modifica della voce, almeno posso capire chi sei. Grazie per la visita! Lele 12:14, ago 26, 2010 (UTC) Eccomi! Eccomi qua, come mi hai detto ho scritto qua Matty60 - - - Ciao Matty, ho visto che stai ampliando le voci dei tratti nascosti (eri tu, vero?)... e ho capito qual'è il problema relativo all'inserimento delle immagini, però non ho corretto nulla così potevi imparare come fare. L'errore è nel codice di inserimento; è tutto corretto tranne che manca il formato: dopo Tratto_nometratto devi aggiungere .png (o a volte è .jpg); quindi deve risultare Tratto_nometratto.png e tutto il resto. Riprova! Dovrebbe sistemarsi tutto dopo. Per qualunque altro problema o informazione non esitare a chiedere! Però voglio chiederti anche io una cosa: tu percaso sei interessato in qualche modo a Tolkien, il Signore degli Anelli & Co? Lele 15:17, ago 26, 2010 (UTC) - - - Toliken non so cos'è, ma il signore degli anelli ho visto il film. (solo che dopo 10 minuti dormivo sul divano.....) comunque ero io a modificare il pezzo dei tratti. Provo subito a sistemare le immagini. Ah sono riuscito a registrarmi come ho scritto sul tuo topic di the sims 3 communiti!!!! Il problema era l'età!!!! - - - Tolkien in realtà non è una cosa ma una persona, lo scrittore di quel libro che poi è diventato film; non importa, era per proporti un'altra enciclopedia sempre mia su Tolkien. Comunque, saresti percaso interessato a diventare amministratore ora che sei registrato? Ci servono membri per la giuria dei concorsi e la loro organizzazione! PS: Firmati! Ora che sei registrato basta che clicchi sul pulsante Signature in alto. Lele 15:29, ago 26, 2010 (UTC) - - - Ho provato a fare come dici tu con il coso delle immagini,solo sulla pagina del tratto apprezza la pizza ma niente. Ho messo sia .png che .jng! Ah mi interesserebbe la tua enciclopedia!Io adoro leggere! - - - Non .jng ma .jpg Cmq c'è stato un errore di scrittura perchè risulta nella pagina del tratto .ing; prova a correggerlo con .png Se sei interessato l'enciclopedia è www.it.tolkienpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Pagina_Principale che però adesso è ancora deserta in quanto l'ho appena creata (con nome di Heru_Morgoth) - - - Ho letto la tua proposta di invitarmi ad essere moderatore,è che non passo molto tempo su internet. faccio a zig-zag tra zia e nonno perchè i miei lavorano tutti e due e zia e nonna non hanno il computer, poi con i compiti e con la scuola mi diventa un pò difficile fare il moderatore dato che la sera quando torno a casa dò una sbirciatina al forum e poi gioco subito a the sims 3! Io accetterei volentiri la tua offerta però la vita è una sola e io non voglio essere bocciato! Preferisco prendermi un'ora al giorno e continuare con i tratti e magari aggiungere qualcos'altro su late night(la mia espansione preferita,ho già modificato la pagina 1 volta!) - - - D'accordo! Nessun problema! In effetti anche io dovrei diminuire il tempo su internet... ho ancora tutti i compiti in sospeso!xD Sappi che se però in futuro ti liberi un po' e vuoi diventarlo sei sempre ben accetto! Dunque, sei riuscito con le immagini? Lele 16:07, ago 26, 2010 (UTC) Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ci sono riuscito lele! Ho messo l'immagine! - - - Già, ho visto!xD Ora sei ufficialmente capace di inserire le immagini e questo è un buon passo avanti!xD Complimenti! Per altri dubbi, domande o qualunque cosa chiedi pure! Lele 16:16, ago 26, 2010 (UTC) Errore concorso!Nuova idea! Lele ho visto un errore nella pagina principale, in quanto non avevamo deciso per il 6 invece che il 4 in modo da esserci tutti e due? Potresti correggerlo? PS: ho pensato ad un altro concorso fotografico, avendo io la guida di travel adventur, ho a disposizione tutte le foto delle varie collezzioni e alcune sono davvero difficili...e potremmo modificarle un pò... che ne pensi... Akire96 - - - Si, in realtà volevo parlartene... ho pensato di fare durare il concorso una o due settimane quindi anche se inizia il 4 tu arriveresti in tempo per fare tutto; quindi ho preferito far coincidere l'inizio con l'anniversario, se per te va bene.. altrimenti nessun problema, sposto la data! Cmq spiegami qualcosa di più su questo concorso.. Nel frattempo ho creato la voce anche per la gara di voci, se vai a vederla capisci un po' di più su cos'è: http://it.sim3pedia.wikia.com/wiki/Sim3pediaNascita:Gara_di_voci PS: 102 VOCI!!xD Lele 16:41, ago 26, 2010 (UTC) - - - Ok per me va bene basta che ai primi 2 giorni ci pensi tu...Comunque ora ti spiego la mia ideuzza: è molto simile all'altro ma più difficoltoso. Per esempio: prendiamo in considerazione una delle fotografie che stanno scritte sul mio libro. la foto è " fotografare 2 fantasmi" e fa parte della collezione paranormale. ma non finisce qui, se no sarebbe troppo facile, infatti noi giudicheremo anche in base a come viene preparato "l'evento" (le persone presenti, l'ambiente circostante completo di particolari...) Ke ne pensi? PS: Pian piano ci stiamo allargando!!XD Akire96 - - - Dai è perfetto, mi piace molto come idea! Da quel che ho capito sembra quasi uno degli obbiettivi di Travel Adventure relativi al fotografare quel che chiede(ho capito giusto?)... PS: Firma sempre, c'è l'apposito pulsante in alto Signature, così riesco a capire chi mi ha scritto e non vado in confusione. Lele 18:11, ago 26, 2010 (UTC) - - - Si è proprio come hai detto tu ma un pò modificato Akire96 19:08, ago 26, 2010 (UTC) - - - Spiega pure che sono curioso di sapere! Lele 19:10, ago 26, 2010 (UTC) Idea Lele come accennato nel forum vorrei proporti di fare una pagina su tutte le abilità in modo da rinchiudere tutte le abilità che un sim può fare, tu che ne dici? Matty60 P.S. Vorrei sapere di che città(e regione,dato che non sono un asso in geografia) sei. io sono di Rezzato,Brescia;Lombardia. - - - L'idea è buona, e in realtà era già in programma quindi si può fare... In quanto alla città il paese preferisco non metterlo qui perchè tutti possono leggere, cmq sono in provincia di Milano (anch'io in Lombardia quindi).. Siamo quindi relativamente vicini: basta percorrere SP(Strada Provinciale)14-SP185-SP2-SP11-SP2-SP19 prendere per un breve tratto l'autostrada Milano-Brescia e infine percorrere un breve tragitto su Viale Sant'Eufemia (o viceversa)... Come mai ne sei interessato?xD Lele 18:09, ago 26, 2010 (UTC) - - - così,se eri di brescia ci si poteva incontrare qualche volta! - - - Purtroppo non sono di brescia... Cmq non è detto che non si possano creare in futuro raduni regionali (ogni regione ha il suo) della Sim3pedia privati (solo gli iscritti partecipano, in modo da non avere di mezzo estranei e sconosciuti) e magari quello della Lombardia lo potremmo tenere a Brescia... Così ci possiamo vedere... però questo sarebbe possibile solo più in la e avendo molti iscritti... Però mo che ci penso è anche un'idea carina!xD Partecipanti concorso! Lele ho visto che fra i partecipanti ci sei tu con l'altro nickname, non dovresti scrivere giudici? Non puoi partecipare Akire96 19:22, ago 26, 2010 (UTC) - - - Hai completamente ragione! Infatti non partecipo (sono leale!xD Altrimenti dovrei auto-eliminarmi da Sim3pedia..xD). Dato che molti utenti non semprano alquanto esperti con codici, link, ecc. ho messo il nome del mio utente della Tolkienpedia che qui è meno conosciuto per dare un esempio di come ci si iscrive.. cmq appena altri due o tre si sono iscritti elimino il mio nick..